1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing oxide superconductors having good superconducting properties, and also to a method of manufacturing composite oxide powder, i.e., a precursor from which the oxide superconductor having good superconducting properties can be manufactured easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various oxide superconductors have been found which comprise oxygen and other elements such as alkaline earth metals, rare earth elements, copper, bismuth, and thallium. These oxide superconductors are made in the following way. First, the material compounds, i.e., oxides of these elements, carbonates thereof, nitrates thereof, and a salt of organic acid of these elements such as acetate thereof or oxalate thereof are mixed in a specific ratio, thus forming a mixture powder. Then, the mixture powder is preburnt in the atmosphere or in an oxygen atmosphere, thus preparing a mass of composite oxide. The mass is crushed into powders. The powders are classified. The powders having diameters falling within a specific range, are used as composite oxide powder. The composite oxide powder is molded, thereby forming moldings of a desired shape. These moldings are first sintered and then burned in the atmosphere or in an oxygen atmosphere, thus forming oxide superconductors.
There is known another method of manufacturing oxide superconductors. In this method, a sol, gel, melt or solution, and the like, each containing the above-mentioned material compounds, are mixed, thus forming a composite oxide. This composite oxide is molded into moldings of a desired shape. These moldings are first sintered and then burnt in the atmosphere or in an oxygen atmosphere, thereby forming oxide superconductors.
The oxide superconductors made by sintering the moldings in the atmosphere are sufficiently dense, but do not have good superconducting properties since the composition and structure of the composite oxide powder has altered during the sintering due to the decrease of oxygen. On the other hand, the oxide superconductors made by sintering the moldings in the oxygen atmosphere have sufficient superconducting properties since the composition and structure of the composite oxide powder has changed only a little during the sintering, but are not sufficiently dense because the moldings have not been sintered completely. In particular, when the superconductors have been made in the form of rings, coils or the like, they are likely to have cracks, and fails to exhibit sufficient superconducting properties.
As has been pointed out, the moldings are first sintered and then burnt in either conventional method. Consequently, the resultant superconductors exhibit only insufficient superconducting properties such as critical current density (Jc).
Hitherto, the material compounds containing the elements constituting an oxide superconductor are mixed by means of the commonly used mechanical stirring. The mechanical stirring results in a material mixture of low homogeneity. Because of its low homogeneity, the material mixture can not sufficiently be changed into a desirable composite oxide powder, i.e., a precursor of an oxide superconductor, when the mixture is subjected to preburning.
Furthermore, when a salt containing carbon, such as BaCO.sub.3, is used as one of the material compounds, the composite oxide will contain carbon residue. When the carbon remains in an amount over 0.1 wt %, it forms a low-melting point compound during the preburning or the sintering. This compound is deposited in the crystal boundaries. As a consequence, the preburnt or sintered mass fails to have a single homogeneous phase, which is an indispensable superconducting property. In this way, the carbon residue hinders the manufacture of oxide superconductors having sufficient superconducting properties such as critical current density (Jc).